


Black Out

by Hokee



Series: Pint-Sized Prompt Challenge - October 2016 [13]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Lazy Afternoon, Power Outage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokee/pseuds/Hokee
Summary: The power is out at NCIS.October 13th: Panic, possibly some disco. - 100 words - Picture prompt! Let your imagination run wild.
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs & Abby Sciuto
Series: Pint-Sized Prompt Challenge - October 2016 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983283
Kudos: 4





	Black Out

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the pint sized prompt challenge October 2016 on r/fanfiction.
> 
> I am currently revamping my AO3 of the massive prompt challenges and separating them into individual stories. The original will be deleted once they have all been transferred over.

Warnings: N/A

Fandom: NCIS

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.

* * *

**Black Out**

“GIBBS GIBBS GIBBS! My babies! They stopped working! What should I do! If my babies don’t work, then I can’t get results, and when I can’t get results, then you don’t get to solve the crime!” Abby wailed, boots clomping as she jumped up and down in front of Gibbs’ desk.

“Abby, calm down the-” Gibbs gruffed out, slowly fanning himself with a sheaf of case notes, but was caught off by another wail.

“But Gibbs how can I calm down! There’s so much-” Gibbs sighed, dropping the papers with a thunk on his desk and reached out turning the exuberant goth towards the bullpen and other agents.

DiNozzo's expensive loafers were peeking out from the side of his desk, listlessly shifting. He was clearly napping under his desk. Gibbs caught Abby's snicker and watched as she turned to McGee, who was grumbling to himself as he wrote down notes for his new book. Her head then swiveled towards Ziva's desk and Gibbs was about to mention that she was down in the gym, but changed his mind at the last second. The last time Abby went down there, he caught Ziva giving her lessons, and he really didn't want to see Abby flip Palmer again. That was just too sad, even for him. 

“The power is out Abs. Nobody is getting anything done.”


End file.
